


Double Trouble

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mentions of past abuse, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tobio has his first playdate with Kei and Kenma.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kittens and Puppies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203
Collections: Anonymous





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked for this fic so I wrote it for her!
> 
> I tried to include a lot more Tsukki in this one so I hope that this makes you all happy.

Tobio woke up swathed in warmth. He let out a deeply content sigh and snuggled deeper into the blankets and pillows that surrounded him. His nose nestled into a silky soft wild nest of hair. There was a low mumble from the pile of blankets. 

Tobio pinned his ears to his head—hoping that if he ignored the movement underneath him then he could fall back asleep.

“Kitten, it's time to wake up.” The voice was scratchy with sleep. Tobio let out a low grumble. There was a soft chuckle and the kitten felt a few soft kisses against his cheeks. 

“Come on Kitten. Don’t you want breakfast?” One large blue eye cracked open at that and the man in bed let out a laugh. 

“So greedy.” He cooed. Tobio let Hinata pull his face up and draw him into a slow kiss. The kitten’s mouth was still pulled into a pout—not keen on waking up this early. 

“If you’re going to be a brat then I won’t let you have breakfast.” Tobio clutched his owner’s biceps in an ironclad grip. Hinata let out another laugh. 

“Well then get up grumpy.” The kitten let out a long suffering sigh and stretched out his arms and legs. He didn’t miss the way his owner’s brown eyes traced over his naked form. The man sat up in bed and settled his back against the headboard. He ran his small hands down the kitten’s back as his pet moved to settle between his legs. 

Tobio’s owner was already naked as well so the kitten had easy access to his hardening cock. He could see how heavy Hinata’s balls were—full of milk and ready to be drained by the raven. 

The kitten gave the head a few small licks, tail flicking happily at the warm taste of his owner’s musk and precome. He sunk his mouth all the way down to the root and felt warmth wash over his body when his owner let out a long happy sigh. His chest rumbled with a deep purr. 

He propped his head against a muscular thigh and sucked languidly, allowing the now steady stream of precome leaking from his owner to wash over his tongue. It wasn’t long until he felt the cock in his mouth begin to twitch and then suddenly it shot a thick warm rope of milk into his mouth. 

Tobio’s tail flicked happily as he began to swallow. Hinata’s cock steadily pulsed and filled up his cheeks and the kitten relished in the feeling of swallowing every overflowing mouthful. It was bitter and salty but he salivated for it. The kitten loved swirling his tongue around to feel the come in his mouth. Hinata’s fingers carded through his hair and Tobio felt safe and loved. 

The kitten relaxed between his owner’s legs and continued to suckle, enjoying the way his stomach started to fill with every mouthful. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily—loving the musky sweaty smell of his master. 

Hinata’s head was thrown back and his eyes closed as hummed happily while he pumped hot come down his pet’s mouth. It was a peaceful way to start the day and when the kitten finally ate his fill, Hinata slowly pulled him up onto his lap for a long slow kiss. 

“Daddy has a couple meetings today and then we’re going to have a playdate.” Tobio cocked his head to the side inquisitively. 

When Hinata had first bought him, Tobio was terrified of everything. He had been raised by a cruel master who beat and punished him for the smallest things. Tobio spent most of his days alone cramped in a small cage. The only times he was allowed out was when he was passed around by his owner’s friends for a fucking while they were drunk and played poker. His meals were spattered on the floor of his cage that was already covered in his urine and other messes. 

His past owner became indebted to Sakusa-san and sold his kitten to make up for his debts. Sakusa already had his own kittens and wasn’t looking for a third but he knew Hinata was in search of one and so he reached out. 

It took Hinata months to get Tobio to allow him to touch him and for a long time all of his meals had to be put into bowls. Eventually the man had shown the kitten that he would never harm him and earned the raven’s trust. Now Tobio was glued to his owner’s side and had learned that the world was not a harsh and cruel place.

Hinata never grew tired of watching his kitten’s eyes light up as he experienced something new for the first time. The Hinata family owned their own line of luxury resorts around the world and the man would sweep his kitten away to some foreign corner of the globe to shower him in the exotic riches. 

His favorite trip was when they had travelled to Mexico and he spent the entire day fucking into the raven on a luxurious king sized bed by the ocean. He watched his kitten tan in the sand while he fed him milk and brushed the salt off his cheeks. This year Hinata was taking him to Greece. 

But today marked another huge milestone for the kitten. It was his first playdate. Hinata had slowly been introducing Tobio to Kuroo-san and his two kittens. At first Tobio observed them with disinterest—if it wasn’t his owner he didn’t care, but eventually he started to stare at the other pets. Kuroo’s kittens were quite comfortable with each other and during one of their visits Kei had grown restless so their owner had given him permission to breed the smaller. Tobio raptly watched the blonde fuck the calico at their master’s feet.

After they left Tobio had pounced on his owner and Hinata had to take him right there on his desk to get the kitten to calm down. The man had a good feeling about today and he hoped his kitten would be able to relax enough to enjoy his playdate. 

The duo slowly climbed their way out of bed and Hinata made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Tobio sat by his feet everywhere he went like a 6ft shadow. He dressed himself in his business wear and then pat the bed so Tobio jumped up onto the plush comforter. 

Unlike most kittens, Tobio didn’t have a collar. Instead Hinata fastened a harness around his pet’s chest. It was series of leather straps that hooked over his shoulders and under his arms. It traveled down between his pecs and then looped around the entirety of his torso. Hinata liked how it framed the raven’s rippling muscles. Besides the kitten had a nice ring of deep purple bruises around his neck and it would be such a shame to cover them up. Lastly the kitten was dressed in a tight pair of leather shorts.

Hinata clipped his leash onto the D-ring at the kitten’s chest and the pair left the penthouse apartment and travelled to Hinata’s office. 

Kageyama spent most of the day curled up at his master’s feet—sleeping while Hinata discussed new construction plans and handled contracts with their suppliers for things like toiletries, food, and furniture. 

Today the man was only working a half day so when his kitten sat up and nuzzled into his crotch he pushed the raven away.

“You’ve got your playdate later. You can wait a little longer for lunch.” The kitten let out a frustrated huff and laid back down—turning his back to his owner while he pouted. Hinata felt a little bad but he hoped that if his pet was hungry then he would be more willing to play. 

After Hinata finished the last of his meetings he hooked Tobio’s leash to his harness and went to lead the kitten out of the room but as he walked towards the door the leash went taunt. He looked back to find Tobio still sitting on the ground—his face pulled into a frown. 

“Come on baby. It’s time to go home.” The kitten’s tail flipped anxiously and his ears were pinned back to his head. 

“Who is coming over today?” Tobio had been _“played”_ with before and each time he was stuffed back into his cage covered in bruises and sore. He didn’t understand why Hinata wanted him to be with someone else; unless the man was going to get rid of him. 

Panic ceased the kitten’s chest at the thought. Was this a test run? Was the person that was coming to their house today going to see if they liked Tobio enough to buy him? The kitten tugged at the leash, yanking it out of Hinata’s slack grip, and then scurried under the desk.

Worry washed over Hinata’s features. The man made his way back over to his desk and crouched down to see his kitten plastered against the hardwood. 

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” He reached out to pet Tobio’s head but the kitten flinched away. 

“I don’t want to play. Why do you want me to play with other pets?” Tobio growled. He was scared. He didn’t want to be sold again. Hinata loved him, or so he thought, and all he wanted was to stay by his owner’s side. 

“I think it’s good for you to be around other pets and people. At home it’s just me and you.” Tobio felt the small ache that was rooted in his chest blossom until it filled his lungs. 

“Why isn’t that good enough anymore?” All Tobio needed was Hinata. Was the kitten not enough for him anymore? Did his owner want something new now that he had had Tobio for a few years?

The man’s face fell. 

“Oh baby that’s more than good enough. You’re so good and I love you so much. I just thought a playdate would be fun for you. You’ve met the other kittens. It’s Kei and Kenma.” This time when the man reached out Tobio didn’t flinch away. The kitten leaned into the warm hand that stroked his cheek. 

He liked Kei and Kenma. The last time their owner had brought them by Tobio watched the blonde’s cock fuck in and out of the calico’s hole. He hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from it. Kenma mewled on the floor as his hole sucked Kei back in with every thrust—greedily swallowing the cock. 

Tobio was dripping wet by the time they left and the only thing that could cool the all encompassing heat that burned through his veins was Hinata’s cock pounding him into the wood of his desk. 

“They...they’re not going to take me right? Kuroo-san already has 2 kittens. He doesn’t want another.” Tobio liked Kei and Kenma but he enjoyed being an only kitten. Now he didn’t have to share any of Hinata’s affection or milk. 

“God no. Tobio you’re mine and only mine.” Something stony settled in the man’s typically warm chocolate gaze. A hand reached down and grabbed at the leather straps of Tobio’s harness, yanking him forward. The kitten yelped as he fell into his owner’s lap.

“You belong to me. I own you. No one else.” Hinata’s tone was resolute. Tobio felt goosebumps break out across his skin as his owner’s harsh voice. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to belong to Hinata forever. 

The kitten crawled into his owner’s lap and straddled him. Hinata grasped his jaw tightly and crashed their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Tobio tasted the bitter tang of iron as his owner bit and sucked on his lips but the kitten didn’t care. He was happy. Hinata wasn’t selling him. Hinata loved him—wanted him. 

“If you don’t want to play I can call Kuroo-san and cancel.” Hinata said once he pulled away. Tobio stared down at the navy button up the man was wearing, fiddling mindlessly with one of the small white buttons. 

“No I’ll play. I like Kei and Kenma.” Tobio wanted to be good for his Daddy and he wanted Hinata to watch him be a good kitten. 

The man smiled and leaned down to wrap his lips around one of his pet’s little pink nipples. The kitten whimpered as his owner sucked. Hinata loved suckling on Tobio’s nipples—another reason why he enjoyed the harness as opposed to normal shirts. 

He placed a trailed of kisses up from the kitten’s pec to the shell of his ear, licking and nipping at the pale skin as he went. 

“Daddy is very excited to watch you play. You got so excited watching Kei fuck Kenma last time. Does my kitten want to be fucked too? Do you want Kei to fill your hole with his milk?” Tobio let out a soft moan. The leather of his shorts was too tight and his erection pressed uncomfortably into his thigh. He tried to rock forward into Hinata’s hip for friction but the man’s hands stopped him. 

“Ah ah ah. You’ve got to be a good boy and wait. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can play.” Tobio scrambled up off Hinata’a lap and tugged at the man’s hands. His owner just laughed. 

“Such an eager little kitten.” He made his way up off the floor, stopping to press a fleeting kiss to the bulge in his kitten’s pants, before standing up all the way. His kitten’s eyes sparkled—an endless galaxy of midnight sky surrounded by a thin navy halo. 

“Come on sweetie. Let's go home.” 

When they arrived at the apartment complex Kuroo and his kittens were already waiting in the lobby for them. The taller man smiled brightly when he saw Hinata and Tobio. 

“Shou-kun! It’s about time you showed up. The kittens were getting anxious.” The men exchanged pleasantries but Tobio’s mind tuned them out as he stared at the other kittens. 

They were dressed in thin nighties—the fabric so sheer it did nothing to hide any of the skin underneath. The feathered edges hung just below their lace panties. Tobio’s eyes wandered over the trail of purple bruises that followed the curve of where their ass met their thighs. 

A sharp tug to his leash drew Tobio out of his gaze and he saw both Hinata and Kuroo looking at him with wolfish grins. 

“Come along, kitten. It’s time to go upstairs.”

They rode the elevator up to the penthouse and Tobio could feel the body heat radiating off the other 2 kittens. He was painfully hard in his shorts now and was desperate to do _anything_ that would relieve the ache in his groin. 

Once they made it into the apartment Tobio was unsure of what to do. He had never had a playdate before. The kitten kept watching his owner’s movements—hoping that Hinata would direct him in some way. 

The man led them all into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tobio kneeled at his feet and watched as Kuroo sat down next to his owner. The other kittens settled on the floor and Kei was so close that Tobio could faintly feel the slight tickle of the nighty against his skin. 

All of his senses felt heightened. He could hear every breath leaving the blonde’s lips. He could smell the sweet strawberry scent his shampoo left behind. 

“Tobio?” The kitten looked up at his owner’s voice. 

“Would you like to play with Kei?” The raven took a deep gulp and looked back over at the blonde. Bright amber eyes bore down into his skin and Tobio felt the heat crawl through his body. His mouth felt dry and he wondered if the blonde’s milk would be able to quench his thirst. He couldn’t help but whimper as his cock pulse from the confines of his shorts. 

“Y-yes please.” He whispered. The second the words left his lips the blonde lunged forward. Tobio’s back thumped against the ground and his wrists were dragged above his head and pinned there. His head felt dizzy as Kei sucked the air from his lungs with every greedy drag of his lips. 

The raven’s skin felt on fire wherever they touched. His mind supplied him with his vivid memories of Kei fucking Kenma and his hole fluttered. He felt so empty and desperately wanted to be full.

“P-please Kei. Fuck me. Please fuck me.” Now that he had voiced his wish it fell from his lips like a prayer. The blonde wasted no time ripping down his tight shorts and Tobio’s back arched off the ground as his cock finally sprung free. 

Kei ground down on him only a handful of times but Tobio felt himself hurdle towards the edge and without Kei doing anything but grinding against him he came. The raven let out a long pathetic whimper as he spilled across his abdomen and chest. 

Kei looked down at him in shock—watching thick ropes of come splatter across the leather harness. 

“Pathetic.” The blonde whispered. Long spindly fingers dragged themselves through the mess and wandered down to Tobio’s hole. The raven whimpered with overstimulation but the blonde kitten was spurred on by the heat pooled between his own legs.

Kei hurriedly began to open Tobio up—immediately thrusting in 2 fingers and ignoring the shout of pain from the other kitten. As he fingered the other pet he ground his own erection down on Tobio’s leg in hopes to relieve some of the pent up fire. 

The squelches of Tobio’s hole as it opened up under Kei were frantic. His rim grew puffy and red as it was slathered with his own release. The blonde kept scooping up more and shoving it in—filling the raven with his own milk. Finally, when Kei could comfortably fit 3 fingers inside he decided that he had been courteous enough. 

He scooped up as much come as possible with an open palm and ripped down his panties so he could lather his hard red leaking cock with it. He didn’t bother giving any warning as he lined himself up and just pounded into the hole with one quick thrust. 

Tobio screamed and tried to scramble away but Kei gripped his hips hard and began a ruthless pace. It felt so amazing to be sheathed in the raven’s tight heat. The muscles quivered and squeezed his cock as the thick head dragged through Tobio’s insides. 

The kitten could feel the heavy slap of Kei’s balls against his ass. The blonde took both of Tobio’s legs in his arms and bent them forward causing the raven to lose all control of his hips and opening his hole for easier access. The pet just had to lay there and take it as Kei took what he wanted. 

Tobio’s cock grew hard once again and began to drool on his belly. Every time the head of Kei’s cock pounded into his sweet spot it jumped and Tobio could feel the stream of precome leaking down his chest. 

He wanted to see his Daddy. He wanted to watch Hinata’s eyes on him as he was being a good boy and letting Kei play with his hole. 

Kei felt his own orgasm building in his gut and with one final thrust he buried himself deep inside Tobio’s ass and let out a long groan as he drained his balls into the tight heat. He pumped his milk into raven’s ass and kept his cock inside so none of it would leak out. He felt the warmth flood around his head.

“Kei baby don’t be greedy. Kenma wants to play too.” The calico was still kneeling by his Daddy’s feet and the heel of one of the man’s feet was pressed against the kitten’s erection. 

The blonde scowled and gripped Tobio’s legs tighter. 

“I’m not done yet.” He didn’t want to pull out. He wanted to continue to fuck into the tight hole that gripped his cock. Kei gave another trust of his kips and Tobio keened—ass grinding back down on the cock buried inside of him. The blonde smirked as how desperate the whore below him was. 

“Why don’t all 3 of you play together.” It was Hinata that spoke this time. His eyes had never left the kittens as they fucked. His mouth watered as he watched Tobio’s pretty pink hole get stretched and filled. Kei’s cock was still buried inside him but come leaked out and dripped down the raven’s back. 

Kuroo chuckled and carded his hair through Kenma’s two-toned locks as he continued to grind his leather shoe into the kitten’s bulge. 

“Well Kei hurry up and get him ready.” The blonde licked his lips hungrily—tail flicking back and forth with excitement. Tobio laid on the floor too dazed to understand completely what was about to happen. 

Fingers thrust themselves in his mouth and on instinct he began to suckle on him. His ass continued to squeeze and quiver around the cock inside him. Milk filled his hole and the warm steeped into his bones and made him melt into the carpet. He wanted more. He wanted to be so full he was overflowing. 

After a few minutes of sucking the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. For a few moments there was nothing and then Tobio’s eyes flew open as he felt something wiggle its way next to the cock nestled inside him. He let out a long groan and tried to inch away but a hand on his hip kept him still. 

Kei began to trust his finger in and out until the hole stretched comfortably around it. He added another and a sob ripped itself from Tobio’s lips but the way the raven’s cock was dripping and hanging, Kei knew he was enjoying every second of it.

It wasn’t long until he could easily fit 3 fingers alongside his cock and the blonde knew the other kitten could handle them both. 

“I can’t move him by myself.” In an instant Hinata was on the ground helping adjust Tobio. The raven began to cry as Kei pulled his cock out of him—his hole fluttered around empty air uselessly. 

“Shhhhh baby. It’s just for a few seconds.” Hinata cooed, kissing the tears off his cheeks. He helped settle Tobio back down on Kei’s cock but now the raven’s back was pressed against the blonde’s chest. The kitten let out a happy sigh as he was filled once again. 

Kei hooked both of Tobio’s legs in his arms so the kitten was spread open wide. 

“Ok Kenma come here.” Hinata called softly and the calico scrambled over. Hinata helped him line up his cock with Tobio’s already stretched hole and watched in fascination as the muscle gave way to the other head. 

Tobio squirmed but due to his prone position there was nothing he could do but let both the cocks squeeze their way inside him. It felt like he was going to rip in half. His hole stretched impossibly wide and burned at the slow drag of Kenma’s cock entering him. He was torn between trying to pull himself away or push himself down on them both. 

Kei’s come still swished around inside him and helped ease the glide of the second cock into his ass. When Kenma finally bottomed out all 3 kittens let out a deep sigh. The calico’s cock felt like an iron brand pressed so closely to Kei’s. The blonde couldn’t help but thrust up and let out a long groan at the way Tobio squeezed around them. 

“D-daddy it’s too much. I’m going to rip in half.” Tobio whimpered as Kei and Kenma began to thrust shallowly inside him. His hole stretched around both—swollen and red as one pulled out while the other pushed in. It was a constant feeling of being emptied and filled but neither was enough to push Tobio over the edge. 

His body screamed for more while simultaneously hurting from it being too much. His muscles ached with tension as every push of a cock inside him sent electricity running down his spine. He saw stars behind his eyes as he was filled over and over again. 

Kei panted in his ear while Kenma’s breath ran across his face. They were everywhere—surrounding him, emptying him, filling him. Tobio’s universe consisted only of the tightness of their cocks inside him and the wet feeling of their lips against his skin. Kenma leaned down to latch onto one of his nipples and suckle, while Kei began to bite and suck bruises into his shoulders. Their hips began to pick up pace now and Tobio’s ass grew pink from the steady slap of their balls. 

The raven looked gorgeous speared between the two of them. Hinata couldn’t help but stand and rip his cock of out his pants—frantically jerking himself as he watched his kitten’s hole suck in their cocks. 

Tobio couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning as the other two had their way with him. Kenma had made his nipples swollen and red with his tongue and lips. Kei ran his fingers lightly up and down the raven’s thick red cock, causing it to jump and stutter under his feather light touches. 

Watery blue eyes looked up at Hinata and the kitten whined for his master. That was all it took and soon Hinata was spraying his pet’s face with his come. Thick ropes splattered across the raven’s cheeks, eyes, and lips. It seemed endless and soon the kitten’s face was dripping with a thick layer of come. 

Without hesitation the other 2 kittens leaned forward and began to lap up the mess. It was obscene. They licked into Tobio’s mouth—swapping globs of milk and spit. They eagerly swallowed each tongueful or took their time to sloppily suck it out of each other’s mouths. 

Kei and Kenma’s hips had grown frantic as they pounded into Tobio’s gaping hole. The raven let out a long moan as his cock jumped and splattered come all over his abdomen and chest. The other kitten’s didn’t care and used his ass eagerly as they chased their own release. 

Kenma was the first to come—hips stuttering as he pulsed into Tobio’s hole. Kei let out a ragged groan as he felt his companion’s cock cover his own in come. It was so warm against him and the squelching of come being squeezed out of the raven’s hole as Kei pounded into him filled the air. 

Kei wanted to fill him up. He wanted to make Tobio overflow with his come and keep his cock settled deep in the raven’s ass. He wanted the muscle to mold around him—leaving a permanent imprint of his cock inside. Sharp teeth dug into Tobio’s shoulder as Kei thrust as deep as possible and came. 

Tobio just laid slack against Kei’s chest, unable to comprehend anything after being so thoroughly fucked. The blonde’s chest heaved as he felt his cock pulse and fill the raven and a deep purr rumbled from his chest. This hole belonged to him now, just like Kenma’s did, and he wanted to continue to dump his milk inside of it. 

When Kei felt his cock still he pushed the raven forward onto the floor, grinding his face into the carpet. The other kitten was pliant in his hands and allowed himself to be moved easily. Slowly Kei pulled his cock out, relishing in the feeling of Tobio’s hole weakly trying to grip onto him to keep him buried inside. 

Come rushed down the raven’s legs and coated his tail. His hole was gaping open and Kei could see milk pushed deep inside. The blonde buried his face between the raven’s supple ass cheeks and breathed in deep the scent of sweat, sex, and come. 

He dragged his tongue over the smooth skin and greedily licked up the combination of his and Kenma’s come. He thrust his tongue inside the raven to pull the milk out of him and swallow it. Tobio’s hole squeezed around him as the other kitten tried to feel full once again. Kei nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh of Tobio’s ass and covered it in his marks. 

He continued to eat—pulling more and more milk out of the raven’s hole. He felt drunk on the cries pouring from the other kitten’s lips. Come and spit dripped down his chin but all he could focus on was making the pet below him tremble. He wanted Tobio to know who was in charge, who made him feel this way, and make sure the other kitten craved his cock and tongue. 

Hinata pet the blonde’s head—whispering praises and the kitten ravaged his pet. His eyes sparkled as he watched Tobio sob into the carpet and beg Kei to fill him with his cock again. 

Kenma had moved back over to his Daddy’s feet and happily sat between his legs as Kuroo pet him. Kei had always loved marking new kittens and by the way the blonde’s cock was growing heavy once again, Kuroo knew this was far from the last time he would fuck the raven tonight. 

Kei had always been more dominant which worked perfectly with Kenma who enjoyed being submissive. It seemed as if Tobio also enjoyed having the blonde’s cock buried inside him. 

“Are you having fun baby?” He asked as Kei finally lifted his head up from the raven’s ass. The blonde looked at him with a hazy blown out expression and gave a small nod. His hips rose as he lined up his leaking cock with Tobio’s abused hole.

Kuroo gave a happy sigh and settled back into the couch as he watched Kei spear the raven in one swift thrust. 

He knew this was just the beginning of the show. 

Hours later after Kuroo and his kittens left, Hinata sat at the edge of the bathtub and rubbed soapy fingers through his kitten’s hair.

Tobio sat barely awake as his owner cleaned him. Kei and Kenma had fucked him for hours—never giving his hole time to rest before it was filled with cock and milk again. His hole gaped open after they had both filled him multiple times. His mouth and ass were used like fleshlights by everyone and all he could do was sit there and allow them to pump their come inside of him. It was splattered across his face, spit into his mouth, force fed to him by long fingers, or poured directly down his throat.

Tobio’s belly was warm and full and his ass clung tight around the long thick plug Hinata had settled inside of him after cleaning him out. The kitten wouldn’t stop crying at the feeling of being so empty after he was stuffed endlessly for hours. 

Hinata leaned down and kissed his pet’s temple softly. 

“Did you have a good playdate baby?” Tobio nodded sleepily and his chest began to vibrate with a soft purr. Hinata was elated that his kitten had enjoyed being so thoroughly fucked all day. His friend Oikawa had a beautiful puppy and had been trying to schedule a playdate for awhile. Hinata had wanted to wait until Tobio had played with Kei and Kenma before scheduling something, but now seeing how relaxed his pet was after being played with he would reach out to the other owner. 

“You were such a good boy for Daddy today.” Tobio’s purrs got louder at the praise. 

“Daddy’s perfect little kitten. Mine forever.” That night Hinata slowly thrust in and out of his sleeping kitten and filled the worn hole with his own milk. He couldn’t help but smile as he plugged his pet backup—securing the come inside him. 

Tobio sighed softly and snuggled deeper into Hinata’s embrace. The man kissed across his kitten’s face softly, trying to press as much love as possible into each one. 

“Mine forever.” He whispered softly as he felt himself drift to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the warmth of his kitten beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next 2 fics in this series that I am planning are the twins playing with puppy Ushiwaka and Tobio playing with puppy Iwa-chan.
> 
> Tell me which one you guys want first!
> 
> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
